Various types of apparatus for cleaning an animal's teats in conjunction with an automatic milking process are known. However, in spite of the fact that the teat cups are connected to cleaned teats, often the milk obtained is contaminated even though neither mastitis nor any other infective disease is diagnosed because the animal's foremilk was not removed from the teats.